The present invention relates to a life vest having a rescue handle that can be grabbed by a rescuer to assist in lifting the wearer from a body of water.
Life vests are a type of flotation device intended to keep the wearer on the surface of a body of water, either while swimming or after accidentally falling into the water from a water craft. Such vests are more often used by younger swimmers or boaters, and are often required by law for such persons. In the event the wearer requires rescuing by being pulled from the water it is often difficult to find a place to be able to grab and lift the person or vest, particularly if the wearer is floating on his/her stomach.
Life vests for dogs are commercially available which includes a loop-type handle on the back of the vest to allow a dog wearing the vest to be lifted from the water. However, such loops are prohibited on life vests to be used by humans because of the danger of the loop becoming snagged on fallen trees, etc., located in the water.